


Hermione Knows Everything

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron has a question for Hermione.





	Hermione Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

AN: written for my [69-Day Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/30318.html). Based on a RL experience.

 

Hermione Knows Everything

 

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What's a sixty-nine?"

Harry looked up from his Charms text and raised an eyebrow at his best mate.

"It's a number."

Ron shook his head. "No. I mean yes, it is a number, but it has another meaning, too. I overheard Seamus saying he 'did the sixty-nine' with Blaise."

"I don't know, then," said Harry, shrugging. "Why don't you go ask Hermione? She knows everything."

"Good idea."

~*~*~*~

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What's a sixty-nine?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice and had to fight to keep it from spraying out of her nose.

"W-Why do you want to know?"

"I overheard Seamus saying he 'did the sixty-nine' with Blaise," Ron explained.

Hermione made a face. "I did _not_ want to know that."

"Why not? What does it mean?"

She sighed. "It's… it's a…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "… _sexual position_."

He blushed as red as his hair. "Oh," he said. Then realization dawned on him. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah."

"So, um…" He tugged at the collar of his robes. "What _kind_ of sexual position?"

She held out her hands about a meter apart, facing each other. 

"These are two people."

He nodded, following.

"This is two people having sex." She smacked her lower palms together repeatedly.

"I know this part," he said embarrassedly. 

" _This_ ," she continued, ignoring him, "is a sixty-nine."

She turned one hand completely around so that her fingers pressed against the lower palms on the opposite hand.

Ron cocked his head thoughtfully. "I don't get it."

Hermione smirked devilishly.

"Then I'll have to show you."

_Fin_.


End file.
